


Honeymoon

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Suarez visited Leo in his honeymoon, and despite just getting married, Messi never was good at resisting his natural gravitation toward other's cocks.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez
Series: Locker Room Ho [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catmanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/gifts).



> I know it's a bit short and fragmented. I just had the photos and wanted to make something sweet out of it.
> 
> I hope you like it ^^

Messi was playing on the beach with his wife and kids when Suarez who was watching them shouted at him " **would you like to go paddleboarding later today?!** " 

Lionel said "hell yeah!" immediately before realizing that what the Uruguayan wanted was more than just paddleboarding. He wanted to do what they usually do when they're alone.

Leo was a bit skeptical at first as he didn't wanna take it in the ass in his honeymoon and wedding week, but when he thought about it for a moment, he was like "I'll go back to sucking and riding dicks sooner or later. So, it doesn't really matter when I do it"

It wasn't just that. Messi was busy preparing for his wedding for the past couple of months during which he didn't get the chance to sleep with any of his male friends, and since Suarez joined him in his vacation, they were like "let's do this!"

(A few Hours Later…)

Luis! Are you sure we're far enough from the yacht?!

**Hell yeah, Lionel! Let's just do it!**

Are you sure there aren't paparazzis around?

**Yesss! Just turn around and start sucking, damn it!**

I don't wanna get caught now of all the times… I'm on my honeymoon for Christ's sake!

**It'll be a disaster if we get caught at any time. I'm as cautious about this as you are! We're safe here. Just pull my dick out of my shorts and start sucking already!**

Sure! Shurre! Just remember, I want this thing inside me once we get back to the resort, okay?

**Eh! Okay… Gosh! Your lips never failed to amaze me, Lionel. I can't put my hand on the reason but nothing feels as good as your blow-jobs!**

(Slurp… Slurp… Slurp)

**OMG! You look so cute! But you can't seriously be blushing at this. I'm just stating the facts. No one sucks dicks like you, sweat pie!**

(Slurp… Slurp… Slurp)

**I gotta admit, when you first grow your beard I thought that you wouldn't be as cute to look at with a cock in your mouth, but damn I was wrong! You somehow managed to get even hotter!**

(Passionate Sucking Noise… )

**Those who fuck you have no idea how much they miss out by skipping those skillful lips and tongue and going right for your ass!**

(Choking and Gagging Noise …)

**Speaking of which, I can fuck you right here if you want. You don't have to wait until we're back in the resort.**

(Coughing and Cum Swallowing Noise … )

**I mean—we still have time before our wives get suspicious, right?!**

Ah! Are you serious? In this unstable paddle board?!

**Yeah! Why not? Just hold onto the board with your hands and thighs, and I'll mount you and hold onto your body! How about that?!**

and how're you gonna go in and out?!

**Don't worry. All I have to do is pull your shorts down and dig my cock inside. The wind and the sea waves will do the rest.**

Dayum! That sounds hot!!

(A Few Hours Later…)

Suarez kept shouting at his kids " **don't bother uncle, Leo! He had an intense paddleboarding session and he needs some break, okay?** " and the children and everyone around were like "what the fuck was that about?"

Leo was so exhausted and distracted that it was impossible not to notice. Even his new wife tried to seduce him or just get him a bit more active and fun but he didn't even see her. He was staring at an empty spot in the air in front of him.

It was so obvious that even Lionel's little kid, Thiago approached him and asked "dad! Are you okay?" and Leo was like "Yeah! Everything is great" and only then he started to move around the yacht and pretended to be fine.

When he finally had a moment alone with Suarez, the Uruguayan whispered " **I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go like this. I had no idea that you just had sex with your wife and I never meant for you to have multiple dry orgasms in a row** "

Messi blushed as Luis followed " **I just pointed my cock at your prostate and the motion of the water did the rest, and I couldn't balance myself on the board to pull out! So, my dick kept smashing your week spot and you had those awful dry orgasms** "

Leo smiled and said "it wasn't that bad" and he followed as they started walking around the yacht "it was a weirdly sweet bitter sensation, and I wouldn't mind experiencing it again" and they both laughed as Suarez asked " **really?** "

Messi admitted "yeah! I wouldn't mind going paddle boarding again now!" and they did! They did it over ten times in two days to the point where Luis whispered to Leo as they were resting on the yacht by the end of their vacation " **I'm not sure if this was your honeymoon or mine! Lol!** "

It might have been a joke but it really described the reality at the time. It wasn't limited to the yacht and the sea. Even when they go back to the resort, Leo and Luis kept sending their wives, families and even bodyguards to the mall while they stay alone, endlessly doing their alone time thing.

The End


End file.
